


Am I gay?

by Agayfish



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boys Kissing, Carlos is a uhaul lesbian, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Marking, SO FLUFFY, TIGER IS A THING, Thats My Shit, This was just an excuse to write them making out and being soft, hes whipped, i changed the summary bc it bothered me, it’s just a gay ol’ time, just FYI, pet names!!, short and sweet, so is TK tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agayfish/pseuds/Agayfish
Summary: “What were you doing?”Carlos blanked. How was he supposed to explain this away?“Uhhhh watching porn!”orTK catches Carlos taking an ‘am i gay’ quiz
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Comments: 19
Kudos: 238





	Am I gay?

**Author's Note:**

> I just can’t get them out of my head. Enjoy this mess.

“What are you doing?”

Carlos jumped, spilling the cup of coffee he was holding all over himself and his bed. He scrambled to stand up before hissing at the burn.

“Shit! You okay?”

“Yeah, you caught me off guard. I wasn’t expecting you to come by today.”

TK shrugged. 

“As if I can think about anything other than you and your stupid face. 

Carlos laughed before looking down at his bare chest and stained flannel pajama pants. 

He sighed. 

“What were you doing?” 

Carlos blanked. 

How was he supposed to explain this away?

“Uhhhh watching porn!” He grinned, slightly proud of himself for coming up with something so quickly. 

TK squinted back at him.

“Uh huh. Sure.” 

He snatched the computer out of Carlos hands, opening it and entered the password. 

‘Tiger’ was way too predictable. 

TK couldn’t help the loud laughter that left his lips. He bent over, still clutching the laptop in his right hand. Carlos was not amused. TK eventually settled down, wiping tears off his cheeks.

“Oh honey-“ Carlos flopped down on the bed, face down. “-I’m pretty sure you’re gay.” 

He giggled. Like. Actually giggled. 

Carlos didn’t mind the feeling in his stomach, that might just have become his favorite sound. 

He knew he was falling way too hard way too fast but that wasn’t news to him. When he found someone he clicked with as easily as he did with TK everything moved fast, a little too fast for some people. 

He ranted to TK about one of his exes after a quckie in his patrol car (after shift of course, he wasn’t stupid.) and brought up how quickly he caught feelings. 

TK wasn’t fazed. 

He then confessed that Michelle had come to him the day after Carlos told her about them. She tired giving him some kind of shovel talk but he quickly shut her down with ‘want me to give you the same speech about my dad?’ Carlos definitely felt a little betrayed that she didn’t tell him but let it slide, he didn’t tell her about TK immediately either. 

“I used to do these in high school! As if you’d take one of these if you were straight.” He scoffed. 

Carlos peeked up at him. 

“You are the gayest to ever gay! You like dick! Congratulations.” 

TK lost it. 

His head was thrown back, carefree laughter ringing through the mostly empty room. 

Carlos wasn’t much of a decorator. 

“Why would you ever try to hide this goldmine from me? What did you get?”

“It just said ‘pretty fucking gay’ and that was it. Like, if I wasn’t I wouldn’t be here.”

TK looked at him that way again. The way only he could. His throat still felt dry when his boyfriend did that. One part of him wanted to see that look every day and one didn’t want that feeling to ever go away. 

He leaned in and kissed him then, slow and steady, taking his time getting closer and closer until he was basically on top (heh) of TK. He wrapped his arms around his neck and TK’s hands found his waist. 

“Stop smiling, it’s getting in the way.” TK said between kisses, breathless but an equally large smile on his lips when they weren’t on Carlos’. 

He hummed, moving down to his neck, breathing hard against his skin as he sucked a mark just below his jawline. 

That drew a gasp from TK. 

Carlos grinned. 

TK had such a pretty jawline. Everything about him was so incredibly pretty. Too pretty. He moved up again, desperate to kiss him again. God he was whipped. Carlos didn’t mind one bit though. 

He kept the slow pace, that was his favorite thing about kissing TK. They could move so so slow yet it was just as passionate as the heated, desperate kisses while they were both scratching at each other’s clothes. 

His breathing was heavy and he pulled away completely, TK was panting just as hard as him. He found the whine he let out adorable. 

“Patience baby, there’s no rush.” 

He made a move to sit up but stopped after a second, wincing at the stickiness on his chest. 

Right. 

The coffee. 

He flashed TK an apologetic smile before it turned cocky, TK’s breath hitched. 

Carlos stood up and offered him his hand. 

“Shower?” 

TK grinned back at him before taking his hand.

“Absolutely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Give  
> Me  
> Feedback!1!1!
> 
> pls it’s the only thing that brings me joy in this world (ok maybe not but id appreciate it)


End file.
